Ignorance was Bliss
by Scarlet.Creed
Summary: On the Space Colony ARK Mephiles is created to be the pet of a child and immediately nothing is right. He soon learns of the hedgehog Shadow who was much like him and decides it time to leave Space and got to Earth to find at least one person like him. This leads to various and sometimes pointless adventures involving everyone but Shadow! MephilesxShadow warning and a new Plot!
1. Chapter One:Created

**A/N:So hello people I'm rewriting this story because I really hate it but I've been into Shadow and Mephiles so I want to finish it, by today I should be done reediting and then I will add a new chapter! Yay! Until then you can read the few changes or not! ^^**

* * *

_Chapter One~Created_

**Something woke him up… What was it?**

The soft laughter of a young girl echoed into his ear and the memory was recalled, although blurred the sight of a small dark haired girl appeared before him. He felt himself being lowered by the cool liquid surrounding him and he fell softly on the bottom of the glass sphere he was rested in. The black hedgehog groaned feeling a shot of pain crawl from the core of his chest to the back of his brain; he nearly fainted had it not stopped abruptly.

"You are so beautiful Mister…" The little girl gasped pressing her tiny hands against the thick glass separating them.

The hedgehog was confused and terrified he observed his arms closely to see a strip of soft blue go up the black fur and a tuff of fluffy black fur sat on his chest. His appearance bewildered him the most for some reason he felt strange almost out of place and the feeling was not a pleasing one.

Alice smiled the little girl's eyes lit up with excitement when he father gave a roar of happiness "yes! The experiment was a success not only did we successfully resurrect the Iblis trigger but also its shadow- its mind Mephiles!"

Alice crept up to the glass sphere with the shivering creature inside it finally glanced at her and Alice saw the two emerald eyes she had been longing to see for years since the Iblis project. "Alice aren't you happy? Finally we finished what your mommy died for."

Yes, Alice was very happy she smiled at the smaller creature.

The oozing hedgehog stared back at Alice now pressing both hands on the glass to steady and push itself up onto his feet. Alice giggled when Mephiles, the hedgehog, wobbled almost like a newly walking infant and fell back down onto his rear. "Daddy can we let him out yet, I really do want to play with him now!" The young scientist nodded clicking away at his keyboard until finally the sphere began to open up almost has if it were being sucked back into the machine it was held from.

The black hedgehog tumbled out and the only two humans could see he was beginning to take a firmer form, the quills extending from his head faded into powdery blue streaks which followed from his arms and the fur on his chest became cotton white. Alice drew soft yet short breaths of anticipation as Mephiles stumbled up onto his feet and his knees still shaking slightly.

"He's beautiful daddy…"

The scientist smiled watching his tiny crimson haired daughter hesitantly walk towards his new creation. Alice pushed her bright red curls behind her ears to reveal a lovely face round and plump still with baby fat and large emerald eyes to match the hedgehog. "Hello, Mephiles." The hedgehog had no mouth Alice noticed immediately and her cheeks puffed out in a huff, how could he speak with no mouth she was prepared to scream- until.

Alice gasped when a rasped voice stopped her from yelling at her father's "mistake". "Where am I?" Mephiles looked around has if he were in a new world and once again his eyes landed on the slightly taller girl in a vibrant blue dress that he instantly disliked.

"You are home! Mephiles my name is Alice; it's so wonderful to meet you after so many years."

Mephiles groaned rubbing his head already the information was too much to handle; he didn't even know who he was or what he was exactly. The hedgehog looked over his hardening form to see that he was very much different from the two standing before him. "Mephiles?" At the sound of his name the hedgehog looked at the girl, the girl's appearance intrigued Mephiles he slowly walked towards her though stopped at the sight of the massive father.

The scientist revealed a syringe full of clear liquid "Mephiles come now this will make you stronger."

No, Mephiles did not at all trust the scientist but the girl Alice softened his untrusting edge enough for him to move towards the man with the syringe and to hold out his arm for the needle. However he was confused on how he knew what motion to do for the injection he did not say.

Mephiles did not wince when his skin was punctured but he did cringe when a cold pain shot from the needle through his arm and towards his chest. "Daddy may me and Mephiles play?" Alice chimed snatching the hedgehog's hand with a toothy grin that revealed a missing front tooth; Mephiles honestly didn't want to play with a little girl actually he much rather sitting alone in a cold dark room.

"Of course go on, now Alice do not over whelm Mephiles he is still newly made so anything can go wrong."

Alice nodded pulling Mephiles along behind her out the dimly lit laboratory into the bright halls. The hedgehog blinked painfully following Alice into a room full of pinks and pretty things, and for some reason he already knew something was going to go very wrong.

* * *

**A/N:This was harder than it looks... ;D**


	2. Chapter Two:Obedience

**A/N:Not much changes to this puppy except sentences and punctuation so it's not truly necessary to read! And for those of you who were the first to appreciate this I thanks in advance for being patient with me and I'll be adding chapter three today! ^^**

* * *

_Chapter Two~Obedience_

Alice giggled loudly as "her" hedgehog was forced to leave the closet wearing a satin pink dress which hung on his small body. It was obvious the hedgehog wasn't thoroughly pleased but he kept his voice silent and went along with the childish game of tea party, it didn't seem worth much a fight since he didn't clearly understand what was humorous about wearing colorful cloths.

"Okay so I'm the very special fairy queen and you are my very pretty fairy princess!"

Mephiles nodded the words "fairy queen" and "fairy princess" meant absolutely nothing to him except has names that were special to the child, lifting his cup of pomegranate scented green tea he sniffed it lightly and quickly lowered it revolted by the fruity aroma. Serpent green eyes scanned over the pink bedroom, and he shuddered at how hideously bright everything was it unnerved him to the fullest and being in a strange uniform did not make anything better. Actually the ebony hedgehog began contemplating whether being the girl's playmate was truly a wise idea.

Sure the girl's father is the sole reason why he is here now drinking tea in a the "dress", but being in debt to these beings is not something he wanted to waste his life with.

"Mephy are you listening?" The question interrupted his thoughts.

"No…." Was the swift and blunt reply.

Alice eyes sadden just the slightest and this suddenly made Mephiles more uncomfortable than being a part of the tea party. Although the girl was quick to perk up and she gave the mouth less being a soft smile before pouring herself some pomegranate green tea and munching on tiny sandwiches.

"Well I was saying how we should do fun things like go outside or-" "we can go outside?"

The question almost sounded desperate but Alice shrugged it off and continued to chatter has if Mephiles was truly listening, but there was no doubt his mind was on other manners pertaining to his current situation. Mephiles sighed quietly resting his face against his open palm and tapping slowly against the wooden table in hopes the little girl would shut up and go away.

"I can tell you're annoyed with me Mephy but I'm just so happy to finally have a friend, you see I was-" Mephiles raised his hand effectively silencing the girl then he took a sip of his tea, even though there is no visible mouth to swallow the liquid, and his eyes bore into the girl's wide leafy colored ones. "I will tell you this now and only once Alice I am in no way or form interested in your pitiful tale of your pitiful childhood, understand?"

Instantly Alice's eyes watered but she kept herself composed. Brushing back several strands of hair Alice quietly stood up revealing a tiny remote in her hand with one tiny pink button, and with a click Mephiles was roaring in pain on his hands and knees with bolts of electricity surging through his body. Suddenly the hedgehog found himself melting; thick clumps of black stained the dress and the pain he felt was unbearable.

"Stop, Enough!"

Alice gave a smug smirk pressing the button again to end the shock going through Mephiles body.

"That is what happens when you make me upset." She snapped face turning redder than her hair.

"Is that so?"

The remark deserved another press of the button and Mephiles was howling with pain again, this time he could feel the pain traveling from his quills. Something hidden behind his quills caused the pain.

Even though he was currently just born Mephiles could already feel he was not the one to take submission lightly especially not from a petty little girl, and when the pain stopped he kept his head down trying to concentrate on regenerating the melted skin. Alice sighed disappointingly getting up from her little plastic chair to go to her weakened playmate.

"Please tell me you're not dying this quickly daddy promised you would live longer!" The crimson haired girl shouted stomping her foot angrily her pout disgusted Mephiles more than the tea.

"Trust me girl do that again and you will regret bringing me to life." The threat was whispered with a shaky and husky voice coated with tiered pain, the warning made Alice stiff her blood going cold and she did not notice her father walk into the room with a syringe. "I don't care what you say stupid mutt I'm just telling you now, don't do what I say and I will have you killed!"

"Now Alice…" A voiced chastised gently Alice immediately paled she was at a loss for words at the sight of her father. The scientist smiled warmly to the two shorter beings, and only one smiled back.

"Mephiles is there a problem?"

The question was unanswered and Mephiles was up on his feet fully aware of the needle full of clear "medicine". Alice grabbed Mephiles holding his arm out for her father to take but she was surprised by a kick to the ribs, and the little girl was sent stumbling back onto her back. "Daddy!"

The scientist lunged for Mephiles but even in a weakened state the hedgehog was far faster, Mephiles glared death at his "captors". He wasn't about to go down without a bloody fight but a sharp pain to the back of the head paralyzed him instantly, and suddenly he was a puddle of black on the cold floor. He screamed from pain and aggravation.

His eyes shifted to Alice pressing that dreadful button again.

"Ah, there we go." Mephiles growled feeling a prick on his arm than warmth swim through the blood stream in his arm to his chest; he wouldn't admit this felt nice. The hedgehog stopped all attempts in fighting off the humans and he fell limp on the floor his mind in a sweet haze.

"Alice do you still want this one?"

"Of course daddy, he's still good he just needs to learn obedience!"

The word obedience ran through Mephiles head the very word made his heart race with anger, there was no possible chance in the name of mankind will he obey humans. Oh it was for certain now these two will most defiantly die, sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Children are very strange form of humans Mephiles deducted from his observation of Alice. She however could barely be considered a child with the vast vocabulary and knowledge her father blessed her with. But it seem human adults were even more confusing, although being much large than his daughter the scientist obeyed her every command and spoiled every inch of her body. Mephiles knew fortunately not to base his data on only two of the only species he's ever seen since being created.

The thought of remaining trap though caused the hedgehog to shiver. "Mephiles you look hard into though is something the matter?" The scientist questioned he wore an innocent smile but this only heated Mephiles. For some reason the Scientist insisted on being called Father he wanted to be viewed has something of a powerful figure, but in the eyes of Mephiles he was only a nuisance that had to be removed in order to gain the prize which is freedom.

"I am wondering about the world… Father."

The scientist smiled clicking away at his computer "now Mephiles you aren't thinking of escaping are you because it will not be so easy." The scientist much like his little daughter was a cocky yet brilliant man and Mephiles knew much like himself this man had something up his sleeve not worth viewing. Instead of a reply with rudeness or with a lie Mephiles shrugged off the words and continued to glare out the window, his eyes set on the bright cerulean and emerald orb known has the planet earth. He would someday be able to walk among the other creature perhaps like him or much kinder humans, until then her was trapped in a floating Ark.

Yes, his home was far in space. Known has the space colony ARK. It was once homed to another scientist named Gerald Robotnik and granddaughter Maria until an unfortunate incident that resulted in the girl's death and Robotnik's imprisonment. However from what Mephiles could retrieve on the files there was a hedgehog created much like himself by scientist Robotnik.

It was called Shadow the Hedgehog supposedly the "Ultimate Life form" meant to keep sick little Maria alive.

Other than the information Mephiles currently learned and is still learning her was mostly left in the dark about certain things. Even the girl knew more about things than he did and she was only twelve! The thoughts infuriated Mephiles but he kept silent. Soon enough the two will be killed off and Mephiles can find a way onto planet Earth to learn mostly of what and who he is. "Mephiles I'm talking to you!" Alice snapped hitting the hedgehog on the head her hardest.

…..

Mephiles shifted his gaze from the planet to the girl. Alice wore a pale blue sleeping gown and silver ribbons kept her curls in a long neat braid. Mephiles since being created dreamed of methods to killing this girl and often they scare even himself but the goal was clear in his mind the humans had to be eliminated in order for him to achieve freedom. At times Mephiles will admit Alice can be lovely to have around for times when he wishes for a nice scratch on the head or when he can't reach items in the cabinet out of pure laziness.

She glared at him for a moment trying to best him somehow, but Mephiles could stare for days without blinking and still scare the pants off of you.

She shivers softly attempting to look strong but is in fact rather intimidated by the smaller hedgehog. "I want you to sleep with me today I had a nightmare yesterday." Of course like regular children Alice had her fair share of nightmares and common fears these things Mephiles could never understand. He was left confused for the nights Alice awakens screaming and sweating with fear calling out "mommy" even though her mother is clearly not around. Mephiles could not understand fear or phobia, but he could understand pain and rage.

"Mephiles stop thinking to hard your melting." The scientist laughed still clicking away on his computer without glancing at his daughter whom obviously needed him more than ever at the moment. Mephiles wasn't at all tiered he didn't want to be forced to bed so early but twice today he dealt with a shock to the brain and this was enough for him.

Alice smiled when the he turned to follow her to her room. She had won the match for tonight, but Mephiles always came up on top when he wanted to.

"Mephiles I know I bother you but I really do appreciate you being here with me…" Alice said from her bed has Mephiles took a seat her feet and stared at the window with the perfect view of the bright satellite called the Moon. Much like Earth Mephiles was amazed by its close companion the Moon.

Loyally the Moon stuck besides the Earth protecting her from the dangers of the vicious Sun while keeping her in balanced with not too much or too little to need . The Moon was a perfect friend to have indeed.

Mephiles silently wished for a companion much like the Moon.

Secretly he wondered about the other Hedgehog called Shadow who like him was trapped and alone in the ARK only with a scientist and a child. They must have had much in common; Mephiles wondered if he would be able to relate to anyone. His thinking seems so strange compared to the two he was currently residing with and with the many files he read.

"Mephiles are you alright?"

No in all honesty he wasn't but it didn't and shouldn't matter at all to her or her father. The two treated him like a brainless pet when in reality he had a brain and thought often on ways to manipulate the two without either being aware. Alice sighed using her feet to nudge Mephiles tiny tail that was naturally unmovable by emotion, even when happy Mephiles tail kept still and well it always freaked Alice out! She giggled messing with the tail until sleepiness decided to punch her in the head or maybe a really fast Mephiles.

Once Alice fell asleep Mephiles hopped off the bed with a sour expression. **He hated his tail being messed with…**

* * *

**A/N:Well finally got er done! I know alot of you guys are probably like the frag?! And in all honesty I can't explain the reason but I like Mephiles personality best when he isn't saying anything I feel like he's to smart to talk to dim witted humans so yea! XD Hope it was good! There will definitely be Shadow in the next chapter to so yay!**


End file.
